Gohan
Son Gohan is the first son of Goku and a half-breed Saiyan. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Son Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for cooked rice which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. He is referred to simply as Gohan in the FUNimation English dub of Dragon Ball Z and GT. Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. Soon he must utilize his vast half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult he abandons his superhero duties and uses his mind, as a premier scholar of the Dragon World. Personality Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. But when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Son Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku when Gohan was five. At first the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year Piccolo admits his change because of the gentle Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. He can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Kuririn also has influence on Gohan, mainly because Kuririn is Goku's closest friend. Hidden power As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku and saving the world from the evil Cell at only nine years old (eleven in the anime). Gohan's latent power is finally released to its fullest extent in the Buu Saga, making him the strongest single character in the manga. Appearance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragonball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair, black eyes and his full grown height is around his father's 5 feet 7 inches. Gohan has his mother's light peach complection, rather than his father's light tan. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit and his hat the four star Dragon Ball attached to it, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believes that his grandpa's spirit resides. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original. After training with Piccolo he has a bowl-type haircut and dons similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Namek saga, after which he wears Saiyan-style armor. As a teen he still wears the Piccolo clothing though his hair is styled in a more wild way due to it being self-cut. While training in the Room of Spirit and Time, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing before facing Cell. As a teen/young adult, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, prior to the Buu Saga, and the Kaio clothing given to him by Kibito. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. In Dragon Ball GT he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he doesn't need them to fight. History Son Gohan's early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. However, he still possessed a strong urge to protect those he loved and in desperate times was able to unleash an incredible level of power that outclassed even experienced Saiyan warriors like his uncle Raditz. His childhood ended quickly as he was drawn into training with Piccolo and forced to battle against Nappa, Vegeta, Freeza and Freeza's forces. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan saga Despite Goku's protests, Chi-Chi home-schooled Gohan to be a scholar until he was four, before Goku took him to Kame Island to introduce him to Muten-Rôshi (Master Roshi), Bulma and Kuririn. At this time he is shown as a shy but very smart boy who also has a tail like Goku once had. Goku's brother Raditz soon arrived looking for his brother Goku, and kidnapped Gohan. It was during this time that Raditz discovered that Gohan was potentially far stronger than Goku himself. During the battle between Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo, Gohan became angry and broke free of the space pod he was being held captive in. He delivered a devastating blow to Raditz, giving Goku and Piccolo time to kill Raditz, though Goku died in the process as well. After the battle with Raditz, Piccolo, having seen Gohan's power first hand, decided to take Gohan out training in the wilderness. He left Gohan alone to survive against dinosaurs and other dangers for the better part of a year, though during this time he watched Gohan carefully. The rest of the year, Piccolo showed no mercy as he taught Gohan how to fight. Soon Gohan's bright and cheerful nature made Piccolo protective over the young boy. When the time came for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan was able to control his fear but at times his age caught up with him, and he became frightened. When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. .]] Later on, after Vegeta turns into an Oozaru and injures Goku, Gohan himself transforms into the Oozaru form, defeating Vegeta by landing on him after his tail is cut off. Freeza saga Gohan chose to go to the planet Namek to gather the Namekian Dragonballs to bring back his friends, because Piccolo's death caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. They planned on using the wishes to bring back their lost friends who died fighting the two evil Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. During the Namek Saga, Gohan proved to be a great warrior who might be one day stronger than his father. It is also where Gohan's untapped power is revealed again when he gets angry. In the Z fighters battle against Freeza's second form, Kuririn is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Freeza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan unleashes a massive attack that brings Freeza to his knees. When the Z fighters on Namek are returned to Earth, Gohan and the others are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refused the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoiced once the dragon explained that Goku did not die at all from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaited the arrival of Goku, and Gohan went back to his studies while Piccolo watched over him and his mother. Garlic Jr. saga After Garlic Jr. escaped from the Dead Zone and enslaved most of humanity with the Black Water Mist, Gohan, who was unaffected due to hiding in a cave, is forced to travel to the lookout point to save his mother and friends, together with Kuririn and Piccolo. He had to do battle with Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, the Spice Boys, and after taking them down, he had to face his friends: Kuririn and Piccolo. Luckily it turned out that these two were only pretending to be evil so they could free Kami and Mr Popo. While outmatched at first, after a reunion with his friends Gohan eventually manages to overcome and send Garlic Jr. back to the Dead Zone by blowing up the Makyo Star that was powering the villain. This would be the first time Gohan had saved the world without his father's help. Cell saga At the age of 7, Son Gohan trained with Piccolo and Goku (who had recently returned to Earth) for three years to fight Android 18 and Android 17, which Future Trunks had warned them about. He spent a further year with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time (known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the English dubs) where he spent some quality time with his father whom he was rarely with, spending a whole year in a day's time. At the age of 11 he emerged from the room as a Super Saiyan. To everyone's surprise, Goku gave up after fighting Cell and chose Gohan to take his place. It was revealed that Gohan had a special power locked up inside him that manifested itself when his anger was pushed to the brink. Gohan did not wish to see this power unleashed, much to Cell's chagrin. Believing he could unlock this power, Cell began torturing Gohan, and eventually releasing seven Cell Juniors to kill the Z Fighters When things started to turn bad, Android 16 tried to help Gohan by telling him not to be afraid of releasing his anger. Cell crushed the peace loving android's head, and Gohan's emotions finally exploded: he became the first to transform into Super Saiyan 2. He moved at lightning speed and destroyed all Cell Juniors, each in one hit. He showed no mercy. He then fought Cell, and defeated him as well. In desperation, Cell began a self-destruction technique, planning to blow up the Earth. However, Goku used Instant Transmission to transport Cell away from Earth, to King Kai's planet, sacrificing himself in the process. Unfortunately, Cell survived the explosion, regenerating from a lone cell in his core. Doing this effectively raised his power far higher, and he also learned Goku's teleportation technique. Cell headed right back to earth to destroy Gohan and the remaining Z-Warriors. Cell killed Trunks with one blast, and nearly killed Vegeta, though Gohan jumped in front of the blast Cell shot at Vegeta, it cost him the use of his arm. Wanting to end the conflict, Cell prepared to destroy Gohan with a massive Kamehameha. Gohan saw no hope. At that moment, Goku telepathically urged Gohan to fight back once more, and fire a Kamehameha to combat Cell's, which Gohan did. During the duel between the two, Cell had the upper hand. In the end however, Cell was distracted by Vegeta. Using this to his advantage, Gohan poured his power into his Kamehameha wave, completely destroying Cell. Buu saga Seven years after the events of Cell, Gohan is living at home with his mother and his seven year old brother named Son Goten. Chi-Chi decides Gohan needs to go to high school to finish his education. On his first day, he turns Super Saiyan (in order to conceal his identity) to stop a robbery, and by the time he arrives at Orange Star High tales of the newest hero, "Gold Fighter", have already spread (which name was actually given him after two previous incidents while going to the school to take entrance exams). In class he meets another crime-fighter and the most popular girl in school, Videl. She is the daughter of Mr. Satan, who got rich and famous for stealing Gohan's credit over the defeat of Cell. Videl is highly suspicious of Gohan and spies on him to see if he's the Gold Fighter. Videl confronts Gohan several times to voice her suspicions but Gohan nervously denies them. Son Gohan decides to use a disguise when fighting crime and goes to Bulma to make him a costume. He becomes the Great Saiyaman to hide his identity so that the media will not bother his family. But while trying to convince Videl to let him return a stolen dinosaur he and Goten knew well to its two pterodactyl parents, he accidentally reveals his identity to Videl, who then blackmails Gohan to compete against her in the newly revived Tenkaichi Budokai in exchange for her silence. Gohan, having no experience with kids his own age, especially girls, is helpless against the confident Videl. She also makes him promise to teach her to fly. When Gohan tells Bulma about the tournament, Son Goku, listening in from the Other World, contacts them and tells them he'll come too, using his one-day pass to the human world. Hearing this Vegeta also decides to compete. To make it more interesting, and to give them a chance to meet Goku again, Gohan tells all his friends about the tournament, and they all decide to compete, either to meet Goku, or to get the prize money, or simply to have a good fight. Gohan also trains with Goten and is shocked to see Goten become a Super Saiyan. When Videl shows up at the Son home to learn, Son Gohan learns that she has no knowledge of ki, since her father believes it to be just a trick. Son Gohan then has to start her training from scratch, though she picks it up pretty quickly. Videl, like the rest of the world, believes her father is the strongest fighter on Earth and he laid down a rule she was not allowed to date anyone unless they were stronger than him. During his training of Videl as well as his brother Goten, Videl learns more about Gohan and grows closer to him. Goten lets it slip that their dad is coming back from the dead to compete, but Videl brushes it off, assuming that their father left them. Later on, Majin Buu is resurrected by Bibidi and Dabura. Gohan is beaten severely after he tries to defend East Kaioshin. Kibito (East Kaioshin's bodyguard and friend) finds East Kaioshin and is told that Gohan is their only hope against Buu. They bring Gohan to the Kaioshin homeworld and inform him that he must master the use of the Z-Sword in order to defeat Buu. During his training with it, Gohan accidentally breaks the sword, releasing Rou Dai Kaioshin from the Z Sword which he had been sealed in. Rou Dai Kaioshin tells Gohan that he can defeat Buu if he releases his potential power. After a 20 hour ritual is performed, Gohan's latent power is released, granting him incredible strength. Gohan is taken back to Earth by Kibito, and he makes it in time to save Piccolo and Gotenks from Buu. He easily overpowers Buu, but before Gohan delivers the finishing blow, Buu blows himself up, and flees. Buu later returns and taunts Goten and Trunks to fuse, Gohan with his guard down allows it and Gotenks is formed again. Buu quickly absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, gaining quite a lot of power. Gohan is quickly outmatched. Buu is ready to launch an attack toward a wounded and exhausted Gohan until Tenshinhan appears and stops the attack with his Kikoho. Afterwards, Buu then charges an attack that can destroy the Earth. At this time, Goku appears with his instant transmission, alive again, and attacks Buu by cutting him in half. With Potara earrings he obtained in the afterlife, Goku plans to fuse with Gohan to defeat Buu. Goku throws one earring to Gohan who misses it and goes looking for it. Goku stalls for time by fighting Buu. When Gohan finds the earring, Goku realizes that there is no need to fuse as Buu lost quite a lot of power when Gotenks' fusion time limit ran out. Buu was weak once again, but manages to absorb Gohan from behind. After Gohan is released from Buu and subsequently killed when the Earth was destroyed, he is then brought back to life with the Dragonballs. He makes the most significant contribution to Goku's Genki Dama during the climax of the final battle with Kid Buu. Finally, a few years later, Gohan and Videl are married and have a child, Pan. According to the manga, when Pan was 4, it's alleged that Gohan became a scholar. History of Trunks right|250px|thumb|Gohan trains Trunks to help fight the androids. In Future Trunks's original timeline, Goku has died from his viral heart disease. Android 17 and Android 18 have been awakened by Doctor Gero, and have turned Earth into a desolate wasteland. Piccolo, Vegeta, Kuririn, and the rest of the Z Fighters team up to fight the Androids, but they are no match. Vegeta is the first to be taken out, incinerated by a blast from 17. Next is Piccolo, dropped by a powerful kick to the gut. Kuririn is mercilessly blown to bits by a team attack from the Androids. The rest of the Z Fighters are all penetrated through the chest by energy waves. Gohan, one of the few survivors, has grown up after 13 years, managing to transform into a Super Saiyan (it is also believed he could transform to Ascended Saiyan due to his ability to match the androids), and continues to fight the Androids to the best of his ability. It seems that Gohan is equal in strength to Android 17 and 18, but he is unable to ever defeat the Androids, as they always escape. Trunks, wanting to help, joins Gohan in the fight against the Androids. Gohan takes Trunks under his tutelage, hoping that as a Saiyan and the son of Vegeta, he will one day also be able to become a Super Saiyan and help Gohan finally defeat the Androids. Gohan and Trunks fight the androids until Trunks' inexperience leads to him being at the mercy of #18. In an effort to save Trunks, Gohan manages to buy enough time for the two of them to hide, only to have the Androids blow up the entire area, severing Gohan's arm and severely injuring both him and Trunks. The Androids left them for dead. Gohan continues to train with Trunks when he can, desperately trying as best he can to help Trunks ascend into a Super Saiyan. Gohan admits the difficulty of being a teacher when he never really had the chance to be taught, his mentors all being murdered fairly early on in his life. As another attack occurs, Gohan prepares to fight the Androids, and Trunks desperately wants to help. Gohan knows that there is no way to talk Trunks out of it, so he misleads him into thinking he will accept the help, then quickly knocks Trunks out before setting off towards the Androids. Gohan manages to hold his own in the fight even with one arm, but in the end he cannot defeat the pair together. After a valliant battle, Gohan is killed by the Androids. After Trunks awakens, he finds Gohan's lifeless body. The death of his only friend gives Trunks the motivation to finally become a Super Saiyan, an action which leads to him eventually saving their future. Ultimately, in this future timeline, Gohan dies a hero. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragonball Saga Ten years after DBZ, Gohan now works for Bulma's company as a researcher and like his brother Goten, and Trunks, he rarely trains. He now is more concerned about being a good husband and father. He is one of the first to learn about Goku incident becoming back as a child thanks to the Black Star Dragonballs, suggesting that it'd be best for him to grow up like a normal kid, at the behest of his mother. They all soon learn that if the Black Star Dragonball aren't collected and brought back to Earth within a years time, the planet will explode. Gohan, along with the help of Bulma and Videl, works on the spaceship used for Goku, Trunks, and Goten (later replaced by daughter Pan) to go hunt the Black Star Dragonballs. Bebi Saga Gohan is later seen again visiting his mother and brother at Capsule Corps with Videl. They tell Chi-Chi that Goten got into a fight somewhere (with Bebi) over at Satan City. Goten returns shortly after, now under the control of Bebi. Bebi immediately realizes that Gohan is far stronger than Goten and could be a more sufficient body to help him takeover Vegeta. Gohan also realizes something is not right with his brother. They two get into a little fight and decide to settle at a remote location. Bebi-Goten immediately plays the offensive against Gohan, trying to force him to power up (making it easier for him to takeover). Gohan refuses to do so, realizing that if he uses enough energy, he could kill Goten. Bebi-Goten then powers up to full strength, cornering Gohan. Having no other choice, Gohan powers up Super Saiyan. Baby then uses this opportunity and easily takes over Gohan's body. Bebi tries out Gohan's powers by attacking Piccolo, also in the area. Bebi-Gohan quickly tries to find Vegeta, who is with his daughter Bra. Bebi soon finds Vegeta and, once Bra leaves, fights him. Despite Gohan's high power level, he is nowhere near the strength of Vegeta. This all changes when a possessed-Goten arrives and also battles Vegeta. Vegeta is able to defeat the two, but losses his guard doing so, giving Bebi the perfect opportunity to takeover his body. Shortly, Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive back on Earth, with all the Black Star Dragon Balls. Little do they know that the entire Earth population (expect for Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, and Uub) is under Bebi's control. Once Goku and Pan arrive, possessed Gohan and Goten quickly fight the two. Goku, thinking the two to be imposters, easily beats them and tries to kill them, only to be told the contrary by Mr. Satan, who arrives on the scene. Bebi-Vegeta then comes and makes quick work of Goku, thanks in part to the energy given by Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Trunks (newly possessed). Goku however is able to leave the battle alive. Once Baby uses the Black Star Dragonballs to resurrect his old home planet, he and his followers head there. There, Pan tries a very futile attempt in bringing the possessed back to their normal senses, only to be stopped by Videl. Under orders from Bebi, Gohan nearly kills his own daughter, only to be stopped by Uub. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are then disposed by Baby when the three come to Bebi's aid with his battle with Uub, thinking that he's losing (he's only testing Uub), believing to kill them all. They're not dead, only badly wounded. They are healed and brought back to normal thanks to the Sacred Water. They arrive back and restore a drained SS4 Goku back to full strength. Once Bebi is killed, it is revealed the Earth will blow up in a matter of two weeks. The gang gather everyone on Earth and bring them back on Earth, except Piccolo, who realizes that if he dies, the Black Star Dragonballs will go with him. Before he dies, he has one final telepathic message to Gohan, and is killed in the furious explosion. Peaced is then restored and the Earth is brought back (thanks to the Namekian Dragonballs). The saga ends with Goku and Gohan (still grieving over the death of Piccolo) welcoming guests for a large reunion over at Capsule Corps. Super Android 17 Saga Gohan, along with the rest of the gang, fight the villians escaped from HELL. He mainly battles a revived General Rildo, saving Pan and Mr. Satan from him. He is clearly no match for Rildo, having both his arm and leg encased in metal during the battle. He is nearly killed, but was saved at the last minute by Uub. He then battles (along with the Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Uub)against Super 17, even firing an incredible Kamehameha attack, which had no effect (#17 absorbed it). Not even at Super Saiyan are they any match. He is the first to be KO'd, but is saved, along with the others, by Goku. Shadow Dragon Saga Gohan, along with the rest, learn that thanks to the several wishes made to the Dragonball for the past years, haved caused enough minus energy to turn the balls evil, turning into seven powerful Shadow Dragons. Pan and Goku are successful in hunting down and killing most of them, but are no match for the powerful Syn Shenron. Gohan (back in his gi from the Buu Saga), Trunks, and Goten come to the rescue and revive Goku's energy, while Uub holds off Syn Shenron. Shenron is, however, relentless at killing Goku, and tries he best to stop the re-powering. He is even successful in landing Gohan a devastating blow. Syn's efforts are in vein ,though, as the three are able to restore Goku's enrygy. Goku, now at full power, is more than enough to beat Syn Shenron, but things go for the worse when Syn abosrbs all seven dragonballs, and transforms into Omega Shenron. Not even Goku is able to comprehand his power. Things change when Vegeta arrives and is hit with Bruits Waves from Bulma's new machine, to help him achieve Super Saiyan 4. Gohan warns Bulma that if given to much, he might lose control and became too powerful and uncontrollable (like Baby). However, Vegeta is successfully able to acheive SS4. It's not enough to stop Omega though, and Goku and Vegeta realise there's only one obtion: Fusion. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten hold off Omega long for the Fusion to be success, forming Gogeta. Gogeta is far more powerful than Omega, but due to his cockyness, de-fuses before he kills Omega. It now seems that all hope is lost, but Goku attempts an ultimate Spirit Bomb. The rest hold battle Omega, but all are defeated easily by him. They do however, hold out long enough for Goku's attack to be complete and kill Omega, once and for all. Peace is then returned back to the Universe. Goku then sacrifaces himself to make the final wish (to revive all those who died since the Super 17 arc). Gohan later lives the rest of his life with Videl and Pan, until dying of old age. Transformations and power ups Oozaru Also referred to as "Great Ape" or "Saiyan Ape", this transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) looks directly at a full moon. The result is the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling an unavoidable transformation. This is a complete transformation, so it completely effects their mental state. But some Saiyans are able to control this primal mind through training. Gohan only appears as this twice in the series, first while training with Piccolo and again when fighting Vegeta. However, he transforms several other times in filler episodes and movies. Unlock potential This in truth is not a form of Gohan, it is simply an enhancement that he acquires during the Namek Saga. This term is only used in the Budokai games. Gohan acquired this when he visited the Namekian Elder Saichourou (Guru in the Engish dub) during his trip to Planet Namek. Saichourou placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and using his own powers released Gohan's latent ki. This however did not release Gohan's hidden power, since he was still only able to unleash his hidden power through fierce rage. Gohan's abilities were enhanced along with the strength of his hidden power. Super Saiyan The Gohan most associated with the main time line of Dragonball became a Super Saiyan at 10 years old, during the intense training he endured with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time. However, it is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate time line (Trunks' Time Line). But it is suggested that he became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by Android 17 and 18, due to his rageful hatred towards them. Gohan is the fourth character in the series to appear as a Super Saiyan, and he was also the youngest until the appearance of Goten and Trunks. Super Saiyan, Full-Power Gohan is one of the first people to display full mastery over the Super Saiyan. Gohan had learned to perfect the Super Saiyan form with his father, when his father suggested that they remain transformed for extended periods of time so that they could master Super Saiyan, including all the unwanted behavioral effects. This mastery of the Super Saiyan enables full control over the energy output and consumption, completely diminishing strain on the body. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first and the youngest character in the Dragon Ball series to reach Super Saiyan 2. Of course this occurred when his dormant power was fully awakened through his rage at Cell for hurting his friends and killing the peaceful Android 16. One thing is quite noticeable when he in particular manifests this transformation: his nature is prone to complete change, giving him an almost sadistic sense of mind. This is completely opposite of his natural reluctance and innocence when he is not transformed. The most noted example of this happening is his desire to watch Cell suffer before he was going to kill him; while prior to his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he made it quite clear that he didn't want to hurt or even fight Cell. Later in the series, Gohan only transforms into Super Saiyan 2 a second time simply to display the transformation at the Tenkaichi Budokai to Kibito. The Great Saiyaman Great Saiyaman is Gohan's alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity from his classmates when he attended school in Hercule City. Gohan's idea for a costume and alter persona came when he had transformed into a Super Saiyan in order to disguise himself as he fought some bank robbers on the morning of his first day of school. But his classmates had seen the resemblance between Gohan and the mysterious "Gold Fighter" (Super Saiyan) so he decided that a secretive costume developed by Bulma would be more effective. Thus, he became the crime fighting super hero of Hercule City: "The Great Saiyaman". Latent power released Gohan's ultimate power up when the full extent of his dormant power is released during the Buu saga. This power up was achieved by a special "ki unlocking" ceremony performed by Rou Dai Kaioshin. Although technically this ability is not exclusive to Gohan alone as the ceremony can be used to unlock anyone's sleeping powers, his was unusual in the amount of time it took to unlock. When the power is first acquired, he is told to go Super Saiyan, however when Gohan attempts to transform into a Super Saiyan, his hair, aura, and eyes stay his natural color. Only subtle changes in his apperence occur, including more pronounced facial features and more upright hair. This power up is referred to as "Elder Kai Unlock Ability" in the Budokai series of video games and "Ultimate Gohan" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The more common term: "Mystic" was first coined by fans of the Dragon Ball Series. Techniques and special abilities ;Bukujutsu: The power of flight. It literally means "lighter than air skill". Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. ;Bakurikimaha (Exploding Powerful Demon Wave): A very powerful blast shot from one hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. During the battle against Freeza on Namek, Gohan uses this technique when he comes to help Piccolo after Freeza transforms into his second form. As Piccolo is the creator of this technique, it is likely he taught it to Gohan. Called Destructive Wave in English releases. ;Masenko (Demon Blast): Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo (hence the Ma or demon beginning of the word) who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy ball. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. ;Renzoku Kikou Dan (Continuous Energy Bullets): A combination of many small ki blasts fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a machinegun like effect. Useful for quick and widespread damage, but is very draining on ones energy level. Almost any fighter in Dragon Ball Z can perform this attack. ;Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave): After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides (usually right), creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. ;Chou Kamehameha (Super Turtle Destruction Wave): An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. In the Dragon Ball Z Budokai games on the PS2 and PSP, it is placed as Gohan's Ultimate Move. Also called the Super Kamehameha in the English release. ;Father-Son Kamehameha (Oyako Kamehameha): Gohan uses this attack only once during the entire series. When Gohan uses his Kamehameha to counter Perfect Cell's own, he is helped spiritually by Goku. This attack helps Gohan overpower and defeat Cell with a little help from Vegeta. The name was coined by the Budokai videogames, but was not mentioned as a separate attack in the anime. This is also call the "Family Kamehameha" in the game Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2. Goku assists Gohan and Goten in the same manner while fighting Broly in the 10th Dragon Ball Z Movie. ;Combined Kamehameha: Gohan uses this attack only in the movie Broly: Second Coming (The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Never Rest). This attack is used by Gohan and his younger brother Goten together. They use their combined Kamehameha attacks to hold off Broly's giant energy ball attack. The attack a short time later in the movie becomes a similar move to the Father-Son Kamehameha with the arrival of Goku to help coach his sons to victory. This attack is also seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 video game. It is the ultimate move for Gohan and Goten's Super Saiyan forms. The name "Bros' Kamehameha" was only used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and not given a name in the actual movie or series. Voice actors Toei Animation: * Masako Nozawa FUNimation (Ocean Group): * Saffron Henderson * Jillian Michaels * Brad Swaile FUNimation (in-house actors): * Stephanie Nadolny (Chibi Gohan) * Kyle Hebert (Adult Gohan) * Dameon Clarke (Adult Gohan from Trunks' Timeline) Category:Z Fighters ½